


That one time Mickey Milkovich had a dream

by Renmiriffx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, Foul Language, Gay Panic, M/M, Mickey is totally in love, School, Sleeping in school, but he doesn't know it, just for fun, make me stop writing, wet dreams, writing over sleep, yei, yummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reasons unknown Mickey Milkovich made his way school, not to learn, but mainly to sleep. But just try being a high school boy with high libido, bount to have some weird ass dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one time Mickey Milkovich had a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Ermm... Heya, again.  
> Could some just please stop me writing about these two, like for real. I wanna sleeeeeep.  
> English ain't my native language, so please excuse the typos and grammar errors.  
> raaaw, comment's are lovely, leave me some of those.  
> Okey, bye... for now
> 
> I don't bite, not hard anyways ;)

The air felt a bit nippy which made Mickey Milkovich tighten his scarf around his neck. ‘Why am I even going to school?’ Mickey wondered as if he himself didn’t know the answer. Technically the really didn’t or at least he couldn’t pin point exactly why. Maybe he could get some sleep during the classes. Not having to fear that his father might hit him, you see when Terry got drunk he also got violent sometimes, and he could just hit people without no particular reason, ‘you looked like a pussy’ he would say to justify his actions. Maybe Mickey just wanted to see people. ‘Well fuck other people, they suck anyways.’ Whatever the case was, the south side tug made his way to school. 

Mickey took a deep breath believing that it would calm him down, and it did. Cool air filled his lungs, it burned his lungs, but in a good way, making him feel that everything was gonna be alright. Running his hands through his hair, making it even messier, (If such thing was even remotely possible.) he dug up a pack of smokes from his pocket. Filter end touching his lips, such a familiar feeling.

 He lit the smoke up. ‘Tastes weird’ he thought, making him glance the pack again. ‘These ain’t even mine’ it took him a second to remember the taste. It was the brand Ian usually smoked. ‘Did I grab these by accident? Well I must have, what other reason there would be? To make him see me? To make him call me? No fucking way, I must have taken them by accident. I DEFFENETLY took them by accident.’ Mickey reassured himself. (Thou it still bugged him)

Mickey made it to school yelling ‘fuck yous’ to all and practically flipping everyone off. He walked straight pass his locker (What would he need his fucking books for?) and opened the 221 b class door. Picking a seat in the backrow by the window and just buried his head in his hands. Eyelids feeling weary, forcing shut. After a few minutes Mickey awake because of someone going through piles of paper and slapping them on the desk.

“Do we still live in planet earth?”

“What the fuck?” Mickey said dreary, not bothered to lift his head up to see who was speaking.

“Mickey Milkovich made it to school, heck even the first one in the classroom.”

The mockery in the speakers voice made Mickey finally lift his head up. He glanced angrily towards the sound. Oh, just a teacher, no need to even bother.

“FUCK. OFF.” Mickey led out a sigh and returned the position he had just awaken from.

“Just don’t bother, it doesn’t make a difference.” Mickey heard the teacher mumble before he dosed off.

_A sweet smell surrounded him. It reminted him of the scent after a rain on a cold autumn evening. It made him feel safe and somehow loved. He sniffed again, filling his lungs with air, sense of smell shooting messages though the nerve system into the brain. Making him identify more smells. Tobacco, deep musk, sweat and something cherry-like._

_He felt a touch on his shoulder, and it wasn’t a gentle one, more like a tight grip, digging into the skin. He felt hot and heavy. Trying to breath properly, but just couldn’t, all that come out of his mouth were gasps and some low moans and groans. He felt something wet dripping onto his lower back. Blood? No, it didn’t feel warm, but cold even. Sweat?_

_Something was moving and it felt so fucking good. He felt like sinking into something, he was on a mattress, facing it. The hand on his shoulder moved to the back of his neck and pushed his head onto the mattress. Like he was properly bent over. The movements felt too good to be true, something inside him just cried that they could be even faster. Bubbling feeling inside made him wanna turn around just to see who was making him feel this good, exposed and hot._

_Didn’t need to rethink it more, he swung around quickly. He fluttered his eyes. Freckles? A shit load of freckles. Burning red hair. Somehow tiny yet quite buff body. No freaking, fucking, shitting, motherfucker way! No fucking way was he having a sex dream about Ian god the fuck Gallagher. Sweet Jesus! He could have been having a wild wet dream about anyone, so why the fuck it was about Ian?_

_On second thought, tension was certainly building up, it felt too good to just let it slide. Well maybe just this one time…_

Mickey snapped awake by a class room full of laughter. Cheeks filled with dried up drool. Yawning and rubbing his eyes Mickey asked: “What the fuck are you laughing about?”

“Harder you fucking faggot?” A guy next to him said.

You hadn’t seen so much terror in someone’s face. Mickey’s face got all pale, all the fucking blood just vanished from his face. Eyes widening so much, that if they would get any wider they would tear. Lower lip flapping, like he was about to say something, but throat was filled with sand. Mickey glanced down, great, he also had a huge ass boner on top of everything. ‘I’m gonna murder that fucking carrot head!’

Mickey got up so fast that you couldn’t even say fuck. Flipping the desk at some poor kids back.

“FUCK ALL OF YOU! FUCKFCKFUCK, YOU ARE ALL DEAD MOTHERFUCKERS!!” Mickey yelled while he sprinted out of the class.

No way this was gonna blow over quietly and fast. He could burn the school down? Mickey just kept running like his life depended on it. Turning the mace-like corners. After a few turns he bumped into someone.

“Auts! Why in such a hurry?!” Mickey heard a familiar squeaky, but raspy voice. Mandy, and where Mandy was, always was…

“Hey Mickey” Red haired boy said casually as possible.

“Fuckhead, just the man I wanted to see!” There was a slight homicidal tone in Mickey’s voice.

“What’s up?” Ian asked, clearly confused.

“Don’t fucking ‘whatup’ me.” Mickey spat taking Ian violently by the collar, dragging him away from Mandy.

“You are fucking coming with me.”

Mickey dragged them to the nearest bathroom, still unsure if he’d kill Ian in cold blood or fuck him senseless.


End file.
